


Burn Down the Mission

by sunflowertaron



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Eggsy Unwin imagine, Eggsy Unwin smut, F/M, Taron Egerton smut, eggsy unwin - Freeform, taron egerton - Freeform, taron egerton fanfic, taron egerton fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: Ooh could I make a smutty eggsy request? Maybe you're on a mission with eggsy and you're not taking it seriously and almost jeopardize the mission so when you get home he's not too happy with you ?
Kudos: 4





	Burn Down the Mission

Sipping on your lime margarita, you look around nightclub, trying to find the dark headed target.

“Hey bruv, get me another round, will ya?” Eggsy shouter to get the bartender’s attention.

“What are we even supposed to be looking for anyways? There are way too many people here.” You questioned, leaning against the counter.

“Merlin said he usually walks with a flock of men with him,” Eggsy thanked the bartender once he served his shot of whiskey, “all I know is that Merlin better be right.” Eggsy threw the shot back in throat, slightly wincing to the bold flavor of his favorite whiskey. He released a breath as his lips parted. You couldn’t help but stare at the drop of alcohol setting at the corner of his lips. You licked your own, having the thought of kissing him to catch the liquor before it dropped, but your thoughts were interrupted when’s Eggsy’s tongue swiped across his red lips to savor the last drop. You cleared your throat and straightened yourself out, sipping on your margarita some more. You looked back up to Eggsy who was wearing a small smirk. Shit, he saw you.

“Why do you look so innocent luv?” his eyes shimmered from the bar lights.

You raised your eyebrows. “Me? I’m just here doing my job.” You pulled your suit jacket tighter.

“Hm, to me it looked like you wanted to devour my face.” Eggsy stepped closer, pulling a strand of hair behind your right ear, his hot breath tickling your neck.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” you finished the last of your drink and set the glass down. “Excuse me, I need to use the loo.” You hurriedly walked away from the situation. Of course you had feelings for Eggsy, how could you not? Ever since the first day of training when he gave you a small wink, you’ve always been intrigued and your feelings grew stronger once you did more missions. It was very easy to get flustered around him. You pushed the door open and rushed to the sink. Staring at yourself in the mirror, you splashed water in the face to cool your tomato-red face. Chill it out, you’re on a mission, you thought to yourself. You gathered yourself together before opening the door to the booming club.

Your eyes immediately search for Eggsy, but he’s no where to be seen. You start to panic but then remember to check your glasses. Watching from Eggsy’s point of view, you watch him struggle to fight off what you assume is the group of men you were supposed to be looking for. You panic and rush out the back door to see Eggsy surrounded by three men. You jump in immediately, pulling the one with the dark beard by the collar and punching him square in the jaw, knocking him down. Eggsy now notices your presence and he eases into the situation. Eggsy knocks his opponent out before you kick the skinnier man next, kneeling down next to him with a gun pointed to his head.

“Merlin, we got them,” you speak into your ear piece.

“Great job you two. Tie them up in the car and meet me back at headquarters. Merlin then closes the call and you sit up from the wet pavement.

“How nice of you to show up,” Eggsy sneers, knotting the last rope. “Don’t ever leave me alone on a mission again.” You stood there dumbfounded as Eggsy drags the three men, one by one, into the back of our vehicle. You swallow a lump in your throat, knowing the fact that you’ve made him upset unsettles with you. You join Eggsy in the car to leave, not speaking a single word to each other. As you watch the yellow glow of light posts glitter upon the streets, you pray that Eggsy doesn’t tell Merlin about your absence.  
————  
“Very well done Galahad and Y/N. These men are responsible for human trafficking about 3,000 men and women, so I thank you both personally for getting the job done. We’ll keep them locked here to interrogate them tomorrow morning. You’re at ease.” Merlin bids you two goodnight. Your fingernails scratch the palm of your hand as you both exit the meeting room. The awkward silence between you two was unbearable. You could see the heat steaming off of Eggsy. He was more than pissed. All you needed was a quick breather to the loo, you didn’t think it would have led to Eggsy performing the mission all alone. A few more steps until you’re at your bedroom door. Just as you turn round to wish him goodnight to break the ice, you were pushed against the door.

“Y’know I can usually handle a single mission perfectly fine but there was a reason why Merlin needed both of us tonight,” Eggsy slams his hands onto the wall around your head, “what the fuck was up with you tonight? I’ve never seen you so distracted!” His tone startles you. Your breath hitches as his face gets closer to yours, eyes staring into yours.

“I just needed a breather, that’s all. I’ve never felt so unfocused on a mission before and I just needed to clear my head.” You plead your defense.

Eggsy pulls on a growing smirk. How does he go from being pissed to being entertained? “Can’t handle the heat can ‘ya?” His finger raises up to your jaw, tracing along the edge.

“What do you mean?” You gulp, knowing well it was because he caught you checking him out.

“You couldn’t handle me trying to make a move, could ‘ya darling?” Eggsy snickers, pressing his knee in between your legs. The audible gasp coming from your lips causes Eggsy’s eyebrows to raise in surprise. His face inches closer to yours, pressing a small kiss on your neck.

“You know because of your actions you’ve almost caused the mission to blow up. You really should be thanking me for saving our asses.” He whispers. You look back up into his eyes, noticing a slight cloud of lust.

“I am thankful. I really fucked up.” You sighed.

“I think someone deserves to be punished,” he winks. Your eyes widened to the thought of anything he was thinking of. You’ve always tried to picture when your first time with Eggsy would be like, but you never considered the thought of him being interested too. You think for a split second and then smirk. You grab onto the lapels of his suit jacket and pull him against you. Eggsy smiles back at the action.

“What kind of punishment were you thinking of?” You hum.

“I can’t stop thinking about your small mouth wrapped around my cock,” you felt your heat pulse at his words, “would that be something you would be interested in love?” You immediately lick your lips at the thought of taking him down your throat. You nod your head to respond. His eyebrows pull into together and he presses his knee harder into your middle, causing you to whimper.

“Need you to say it love,” he whispers in your ear. You internally grown at his request and just surrender to your thoughts of vulnerability. Eggsy is as interested as you are into him, you gotta take this chance. You finally build the courage.

“Yes Eggsy, I want your cock.” You respond. He breaths out guttural groan, quickly leaning in to kiss you. Eggsy began rubbing his knee along your middle, causing you to release a moan into your kisses. He pulled back and you got the nod ahead to get inside your room before anyone noticed what you were doing. You pulled your heels off once inside. Eggsy goes to pull apart his tie and watching him do it made things feel even more heightened. Without thinking, you instantly get on your knees in front of your bed, kneeling onto the plush carpet. Eggsy released a hum of approval, smiling down to you. You quickly palm him through his trousers, already feeling him hardening.

“Alright, get along with it,” he commands. You pull his belt back and unbuckle it. Pulling his trousers down to his knees, you palm him through his boxers before pulling the band down and watching his erection spring free. You hear a gasp come from Eggsy as soon as you wrap your hand around his length. You tug against him a few times before looking up into his eyes and wrapping your lips around his head. His eyes roll in the back of his head and he releases a tiny moan. You swirl your tongue around him and pull back to glide your tongue along his length. He’s already leaking of precum and you use it to glide your hand along his member. Eggsy taps your head to move along so you wrap your lips around him once more. You push him into your mouth slowly, being careful to get comfortable with his size. His hand immediately grips onto your hair as he moans even more. Once your nose is pressing against his skin, you pull back and wrap your hand around him again. The look on Eggsy’s face let’s you know that he wants more and you smirk back at him. This time you aren’t easy with him. You glide him back into your mouth, sucking harshly. You wrap your hands around his thighs as you prepare yourself to take him in further. His hand begins to push you along faster. You hollow your cheeks to give him the most pleasure. His hand pulls onto your chin to pull you back.

“Let me have some control, yeah?” He asks and you nod at him, allowing him to have anything he wants. He holds your mouth open as he inserts himself back into your mouth. Using both hands to hold onto your head, he begins to thrust his dick back and forth. You keep your jaw as slack as possible so he could go as deep as he desired. The moans he was releasing above causes your wetness to grow in your underwear. The view of his head thrown back with his mouth parted is absolutely gorgeous. You glide your mouth along his thrusts, your eyes watering as his tip edges closer to your back of your throat. His thrusts pick up faster as his grunts got louder. The sound alone causes you to dip your hand into your panties, rubbing against your clit to release the ache you’ve been feeling. Once Eggsy hears the moans you released, his dick twitches, signaling that he was close. You tapped on his thighs to tell him to pull out. You catch your breath for a split second before wrapping your hand around him again and jerking at a quick pace. You wrap your lips around his head just to please him more.

“Ah fuck yes, yes just like that.” Eggsy moans above you. You jerk your hand quicker along him, wanting him to find release soon. Eggsy gains control again when he thrusts himself further into your mouth, causing you to whimper against him. His thrusts are rough and you’re not sure how longer you can handle his size, so you hollow your cheeks to speed up the process and move your head to match with his pace.

“Fuck yes, take it, take my fucking cock you slut” Eggsy grunts and quickens his pace even more before you felt him twitch inside of you. The hot liquid rushes out of him and you quickly swallow him up. Eggsy’s chest rises quickly as he catches his breath. Wiping your lips and sucking them dry, you stand up and meet his gaze. His eyes are half lidded and his mouth is curved into a grin.

“Does this mean my punishment is over?” You question, pushing your body close to his to place a kiss right below his jaw. He looks down to you and smirks.

“Not even close to it,” he says before slapping your ass. Eggsy then pushes you onto your bed, placing your hips in between his thighs. “I think a girl who can take a cock like that deserves even worse punishment.”

“I think I handle it,” you wink at him as his eyes devour your body. He then attacks your face with a sloppy kiss, feeling his hard on press against your thigh. You were more than ready for more.


End file.
